1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to display packages and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved display device that has first and second windows therein for displaying visual images that are on a transparency divider on the inside of the device. A slidable insert straddles the transparency divider and is movable between a first recessed position within the device and a second retracted position extending at least partially out of the device. By moving the slidable insert from its recessed position to its retracted position, the picture in the first window changes and appears to move to the second window. The display device can be used for greeting cards, trading cards, and novelty cards of all types.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
It is well known in the art to use transparency display devices having a window for viewing a dividable insert contained within an envelope and that has an image thereon that changes in appearance as the insert is slidably moved within the envelope through a top slot. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,364. The dividable insert includes a front transparent portion and a rear background portion separated by a divider fixed within the envelope in the inserted position and which front and rear portions are combined upon removal of the insert from the envelope to change the image seen by the observer. Further, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,201, the reverse is also true. In that patent, the insert is a divider that separates two transparencies. As the insert is removed, the transparencies with their images remain fixed and combine and, when combined, they change the image seen by the observer.
It would be advantageous to use a plurality of windows in the display device where images change within the windows as the insert is moved from a recessed position to a retracted position.